My Strange Dream
I've always had weird dreams, some stranger than others. Anything from me being chased by dinosaurs when I was little, to me running from some shadow creatures as an adult. I wrote some dreams down in a "dream journal," even though it had some random drawings and such in it too. One written down dream caught my eye all these years later though. The odd part about it was that it had a title. None of my other dreams had titles, just dates. The title was "I can't move". Another odd thing about it was, there was not a date written down. The writing was a page and a half long, while most of my dreams were about half a page. I'm gonna cut to the chase now, and write down my dream. I woke up from a the sound of footsteps outside my bedroom door. They get louder by each horrible second. About a minute passes when the door opens. I can't fully make out what the silhouette looks like. All that I can say is, it is tall. A few minutes pass as the silhouette moves a few feet closer. This goes on for what seems like forever. It's at the end of my bed, and I can't scream... I can't feel my body. The thing is crawling on top of my legs, getting closer and closer to my face. I can't close my eyes. The only thing I can do is, feel fear. It's on top of my chest and I can barely breathe. I can finally see what is on top of me, a woman. She is covered in what I can only presume to be blood. She raises her hand and slices into my forehead. The moment she does that, I wake up. Able to move, I get up and wake up my parents. As I tell them my nightmare, I can see the horror in my mom's eyes. She rushes me to the bathroom and flips on the light switch. As I look in the mirror I can see what horrified my mother. Four long gash marks, with dry blood coated on them. I edited the story, so it wasn't in my perspective. I also fixed a few words and sentences, so they made sense. The reason though I want write this down, is that my mother remembers this incident. She told me that: I woke her and my father up in the middle of the night crying and scared. She also told me that as I was telling my nightmare to them, that she could make something out on my head. She rushed me to the bathroom to see the cuts and make sure she wasn't going crazy. We moved out of that house a week or so later, because of that. I now know that I had sleep paralysis, but I want to know one thing. How did I get the cuts on my forehead if it was just a nightmare? Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings